1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to coffee filter retainers and more particular to filter paper stabilizing rings and the like which serve to maintain the rigid orientation of the filter's side walls.
2. General Background
Most conventional drip type coffee makers utilize a bowl or open mouthed container to hold the coffee grounds. The container is usually slidably retained in position on the coffee maker to receive hot water generated by the coffee maker. A very thin paper of loose weave fiber filter is generally employed to prevent the coffee grounds from being passed through the grounds container. Various means have been devised to insure proper seating of the filter in the grounds container. Especially by generic brand filter manufacturers when trying to adapt the filter to as many different coffee makers as possible. Examples of such attempts to make universal fits are the pleated side walls utilized in most filters.
A problem occurs when a filter does not seat well in the container, becomes bent during storage or on contact with coffee maker. In such cases the grounds are allowed to wash out of the filter or the brewing water is directed around the filter in such a manner as to prevent the proper brewing cycle of the coffee.
Recent art suggest that coffee filter problems have not been solved and new ways are constantly being sought. Examples of the art are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. to Benedict, 4,735,719, Kopp, 4,656,932, Johnstone 4,963,262, Dilorenzo, 4,666,724, Franke et al., 4,885,987, Alvarez, 2,684,624, Anson, 5,064,533 Sandvig, 4,728,425 and McMichael. In each of the prior art cases cited, the apparatus is dependent upon the size and or shape of the grounds container. These devices are inherently bulky, expensive to manufacture, package and display and are not readily disposable. All of the cited prior art assume a downward orentation or molded to conform to the shape of a specific grounds container, unlike that of the present invention.